Charlie Weasley
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Charles Arthur Weasley Age: 32 Date of birth: 12th December, 1972 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 10" ebony with a dragon heartstring core Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Order of the Phoenix, MoM, Department of International Cooperation (Diplomatic Corps) Home Life Mother: Molly Weasley Father: Arthur Weasley Siblings: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill Other family: Charlie is related in various degrees to most of the other Pure-blooded families in England and Ireland. Relationships with each: Charlie is on excellent terms with all of his immediate family. Home: Charlie owns a small house in Hogsmeade. He just isn't wired for big city living. Finances: Modest Personal Life Personality: Charlie is most definitely the strong and silent type, especially around people who he either doesn't know or is uncomfortable with. He's generally an amiable sort of bloke with a wide smile ready for just about everyone. As far as personalities go, Charlie's is about as uncomplicated as they come. He's a straightforward and honest man though he isn't nearly naive enough to believe that everyone he comes across will be as such. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Strengths: Adaptability, willingness to compromise, kind, outgoing, fair. Weaknesses: Is easily distracted by animals, can be shy around people he is attracted to. Boggart: Seeing himself torturing someone. Patronus: A Chinese Fireball (obviously not life sized) Mirror of Erised: Building himself a cabin in the woods Amortentia Potion: Wet earth, rain, freshly mown grass Miscellaneous: Charlie is an animagus. He can take the form of a Red-tailed Hawk. Aesthetics Appearance: Charlie works out regularly and it shows. His preference for a beard changes on a day to day basis. Height: 6'2" Weight: 210lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Style of dress: Practical. Charlie doesn't like to wear anything flashy. History Charlie grew up loving nature and everything that grew, flew, burrowed, swam, or ran on the Earth. He spent much of his childhood wandering around the forests that surrounded the Burrow. Scarcely a day went by without young Charlie would show up at the back door begging to keep some creature or plant that he'd found on his travels. If it'd been up to him the Burrow would have more resembled a zoo than a house. Charlie tended to get along well with all of his siblings. He looked up to his older brother Bill, with whom he was closest. Charlie adopted the role of the peacekeeper early on in his life and tried to keep his siblings from fighting too much or doing too much damage (in the case of Fred and George). Charlie absolutely loved Hogwarts from the start. He wasn't as academically inclined as Bill or Percy but excelled in areas in which they did not. Charlie was a first rate Quidditch Seeker and lead the Gryffindor team to multiple championships. A lack of focus was a frequent annoyance for Charlie's professors. He was more likely to longingly stare out the classroom window than pay attention to a lecture. After graduating from Hogwarts, Charlie turned down an offer from a professional Quidditch team to move to Romania and apprentice as a dragon handler. Animals had always been his first love and he simply could not pass up an opportunity to work with dragons. Charlie spent the majority of his time on the dragon preserve, only returning to England for holidays and the Triwizard Tournament where he helped oversee the dragons used in the first task. When war finally came to England, Charlie wanted to return and fight but Professor Dumbledore had other ideas. He tasked Charlie with recruiting foreign witches and wizards for the Order of Phoenix. The diplomatic skills he'd learned in childhood helped Charlie recruit many foreign wizards to the Order's cause or at least forestalled them from joining up with Voldemort. After the war concluded, Charlie returned to England with the intention of joining the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Fate intervened yet again as he was instead selected for the Diplomatic Corps of the Department of International Magical Cooperation because of his experiences during the war. He is frequently sent oversees to negotiate trade disputes and like and is the goto guy within England should any problems arise with any of the near-human communities. Current Activities Jared should be lovely and write stuff there. Not actually "stuff" because then we'd have to throw crab apples at your head and that'd not be lovely. Meta Player: Jared PB: Ryan Reynolds Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of International Magical Cooperation